Apocalypse Zero
Media Blasters | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Champion | first = 1994 | last = 1996 | volumes = 11 | volume_list = }} Media Blasters | first = October 23, 1996 | last = December 18, 1996 | runtime = | episodes = 2 | episode_list = }} is a manga series written and illustrated by Takayuki Yamaguchi. The manga was adapted into a two-part original video animation in 1996. Plot Kakugo and Harara are siblings trained to fight the monsters roaming in post-apocalyptic Tokyo. 21st century. To aid them, Kakugo and Harara were entrusted with "Fortified Armor Shells", exoskeletons forged from the souls of deceased warriors. After Harara succumbs to the evil within the armor, it is up to Kakugo to defeat his sibling. Characters ;Kakugo Hagakure The main protagonist of the series, he received the Zero armor. Unlike Harara, Kakugo stuck to his duty to protect innocent citizens in trouble. This leads to several encounters with the monsters that inhabit the city and finally Harara, himself. ;Harara Hagakure Kakugo's older sister and the main antagonist of the series. Believing humanity responsible for the death of the environment, she has become determined to destroy all humans, with the aid of beings known as "Tactical Evils." Harara received the Kasumi armor, which she used to kill his father and defeat his brother in their first battle. After Kakugo defeats all of Harara's Tactical Evils, Harara possesses the defeated form of Eikichi in an attempt to finally destroy Kakugo. In the ensuing battle, Kakugo manages to emerge victorious over his sibling. ;Tsumiko Horie A girl at the school Kakugo attends. She falls in love with Kakugo after witnessing him destroy the city's monsters. ;Kazu Shimada A student at Kakugo's school, he falls victim to Hamuko. After having his face sucked off, he is devoured by her and later regurgitated during Hamuko's battle with Kakugo. His body is later cremated by Kakugo after the fight. ;Oboro Hagakure The father of Kakugo and Harara who was responsible for their training. Harara ended up turning on him and killed Oboro during a fight. ;Hiroko Uchiyama Shimada's girlfriend, she was killed by Hamuko right in front of him. ;Ponta One of Haoka's friends, usually seen with Ponsuke. He is attacked Dogumakuro's Flower, but saved by Kakugo. ;School Principal The head of the school in New Tokyo. He appears to care for his students, showing dismay when Shimada and Hiroko fail to arrive to class. ;Ponsuke Haoka's other friend. Generally seen with Ponta. He has a sword for protection. ;Bolt Harara's Security Chief. ;Hamuko A large monster with clown-like features and the first Tatical Evil Kakugo encounters. She enjoys killing females outright and consuming the men they were with. She also wears the face of her most recent victim over her breast. After attempting to simply subdue her, Kakugo finally kills her after disabling her powers. ;Aoki A friend of Horie. She is distinguished by the bandages she wears over her face, it is never revealed why she wears them. ;Zenigata One of the teachers at the school. Unlike the principal, he shows little remorse for the loss of students and doesn't take his job seriously, as evidenced by his consumption of alcohol. ;Kagenari ''Voiced by: Terrence Stone (English) An Executive at Harara's fortress. He is responsible for reporting the threat of Kakugo to her and advises against her actions during the final battle. ;Eikichi An elderly Tactical Evil who is sent to attack Kakugo. Though he manages to gain the upper hand against the unarmored Kakugo, he is quickly defeated once Kakugo gains his Zero armor. His body is then possessed by Harrara and perishes along with her when Kakugo defeats her. ;Haoka A feared student at the school, he resents anyone who goes after Horie. Haoka initially dislikes Kakugo, but eventually comes to respect him. He is injured by Eikichi, but appears alive at the finale. ;Dogumakuro Voiced by: Derek Stephen Prince (English) The second Tactical Evil encountered, Dogumakuro is a mutant rock star capable of electrocuting his opponents with his tongue. Kakugo manages to overcome this and defeats him by shattering his skull and evaporating his body. ;Rai Voiced by: Doug Stone (English) First appearing as the head of the school's security, Rai is actually Harara's Security adviser. He delivers fighters for Harara to kill at her fortress. ;Megumi Taking on the form of a nurse, Megumi is a Tactical Evil who attempts to seduce men before killing them. Capable of regenerating limbs, Kakugo kills her by fully dismembering her. ;Chidokuro Voiced by: Tony Pope (English) The general of the Tactical Evils. Media Manga The Apocalypse Zero manga series was written and illustrated by Takayuki Yamaguchi. It was originally serialized in the Akita Shoten magazine Weekly Shōnen Champion from 1994 to 1996. A total of 11 tankōbon (chapter collections) volumes were published by Akita Shoten. An English translation of the manga was published as a graphic novel in the US by Media Blasters beginning on January 19, 2005. The manga was sold shrink wrapped, presumably due to the large amount of violence. Only six of the original 11 volumes were translated and released, as Media Blasters chose to cease publication of the series in early 2007. OVA The Apocalypse Zero anime OVA was co-produced by Victor Entertainment, Tomy and Big West Advertising and directed by Toshihiro Hirano. It was released in Japan in two volumes from October 23, 1996 to December 18, 1996. The US license for Apocalypse Zero was acquired by Media Blasters who created a dubbed English language version of the anime translated by Takashi Sakudo and produced by the Anime Works studio. The two VHS volumes were released from June 20 to August 22, 2000. A DVD release containing both episodes was released on August 28, 2001. Video game A video game based on Apocalypse Zero was released on the PlayStation on March 21, 1997 exclusively in Japan by Tomy. The game is a standard 3D fighting game allowing the player to go head-to-head against the CPU or against another player. It features seven characters to choose from based on both the anime and manga, and animated cut scenes taken from the OVA. Reception The use of gratuitous violence and repulsive imagery of Apocalypse Zero has been largely negative. John Oppliger of AnimeNation called the Apocalypse Zero OVA "the most viscerally violent and gruesome anime" he has seen and "arguably the most grotesque anime ever made". References External links * * Category:Martial arts anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Post-apocalyptic comics Category:Anime of 1996 Category:Manga of 1994 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Anime OVAs it:Il destino di Kakugo ja:覚悟のススメ ru:Apocalypse Zero tl:Apocalypse Zero